Promises
by CsillaDream
Summary: Senior year has started for Gray, who hasn't stopped thinking about the rosette he fell in love with the past winter; Natsu has recently transferred to a new school with the desire to see the raven he fell in love with. Will they meet again? And more importantly, can they keep the promises they made to one another? [Sequel to '5 Nights']
1. Chapter 1

**Csilla: The sequel to '5 Nights' so anyone who hasn't read it~ go read it! There's some important-ish background info you gotta know!**

**( - - - - )**

Winter passed and summer came and Gray still heard no word about how Natsu was doing; the lack of knowledge was driving the poor raven insane with worry. He did his best to smile like he was asked to by the rosette beauty he had somehow fallen for in one night at a ski resort he had wanted to be at. Autumn was finally a hop, skip and a jump away now, school would be starting soon - Gray would be a senior, focusing on SAT's... college applications... and him. The raven had long since given up on trying not to think about the grinning rosette...

**[ Chapter One ]**

Walking through the brick opening, untamed raven hair yawned loudly as he entered the bustling excitement that was a normal occurrence in the courtyard, especially if the late night text the male had received about a transfer student had anything to do with it. Eyeing a group of students, who were obviously surrounding someone, Gray concluded that his best friend's girlfriend was probably right. Poor kid but it wasn't _his_ problem. Nope, he had to focus on SATs that he would have to take in a few months and sending out applications after that. Of course, he would let his mind wander over to Natsu...

A small smile graced his features as he entered the school for his fourth and final year...

**[ - ]**

Meanwhile, finally catching his breath tanned hands wiped the sweat off his face - he hadn't been expecting to be bombarded with so many question on his first day and what made it even worse was that every one of them assumed he was a freshman!

"What the hell? I know I'm a little shorter but-" His words were interrupted when someone spoke up behind him: "So you're the one everyone's talkin' about, eh chibi?"

Poking their head out of the window behind him stood a boy with wild light blonde hair, grinning over at him. Recovering from the surprise, the new student immediately scoffed: "I'm not short! And I have a name, you know!"

Okay so maybe getting defensive about his height wasn't the best way to start things off at a new school but it was irritating to have it thrown at his face constantly.

"So in return for not calling ya 'chibi' I get to learn your name..." The blonde grin broke into a sly smirk that forced color to dust tan features.

"Natsu,"

"Natsu, huh? I'm Sting,"

And like promised, the blonde didn't tease him with nicknames; Sting showed him around the school as best as he could against the bustling hallways before leading him to Natsu's first class: "Here ya go! I can stop by and help ya find your next class, if ya want"

"I suppose," The rosette didn't want to be shown around like a freshmen but the other was being really nice so it couldn't hurt to accept his offer.

First period was English 11; cobalt eyes stared out the window as the teacher gushed on about literature and something about what was on the final, none of which the rosette cared much about at the moment - his mind wandered onto the raven he hadn't seen since winter.

"...seven months..." He sighed under his breath quietly enough not to alert anyone to his thoughts.

He never did get a chance to really 'thank' Gray but after so long the question remained; _would he still accept my thanks when I do finally see him again?_

**[ - ]**

The bell dismissing everyone from their first class and signalling to head for their second class of the day rang much to Gray's constant prays; he hated math with a passion. _Who would want a math class first thing in the morning anyways?!_

He growled under his breath as he angrily bumped shoulders with someone passing in the opposite direction as him but being the prince he was known for, turned around to apologize - just because he was in a sour mood (thanks to math class) didn't mean he should take it out on some poor shrimp. Catching a glimpse of rosy locks, Gray felt his chest leap before he was carried away with the crowd of student walking in the direction he previously was. Turning back, he couldn't stop himself from glancing back to the spot where he spotted that familiar rosy-color...

Meanwhile, Natsu rubbed his shoulder as he watched Sting shoot the crowd of students walking in the opposite direction as them a dirty glare; the two were heading off to math, which they had together.

"So what other classes do you have?" The blonde asked, peering over the rosette's shoulder to try and take a peek at the paper.

Reading the rest of his schedule so only his companion could hear, Natsu replied: "Forensic Science... Calculus... Psychology... Lunch... Microbiology... Nutrition,"

"Wait you're taking two math classes?" Sting's eyebrow raised in confusion at his friend, who merely nodded before laughing: "Yeah, I love math!"

"Weirdo,"

"Shut up!" All further discussion was put aside when their math teacher began the lesson; Natsu took notes - math was simple: no matter what, you'll always come to one answer and just like life, there was many variations/paths to try. In the back of his mind, the rosette wondered, '_Did Gray like math?_'

The sound of the bell yanked the teen out of his thoughts; after gathering his stuff he followed Sting as the blonde lead him to his next class, which the two did not share but the rosette calmly told himself that was a chance to make another friend possibly...? His idea of making a new friend left very quickly when he entered the classroom where his Forensic Science class was going to be held - standing in front of the room was a **very** scary redhead that for a moment the rosette firmly believed he saw devil horns sticking out her head.

"Alright! Quit acting like you're fucking children and sit down until Mirajane-sensei gets here!" Yes, Natsu would admit that he was suddenly very terrified; having lived with Zeref, angry people tended to pull at the kinks in the armour he had built through therapy of moving past.

Unfortunately luck was not on his side, the scary redhead turned his way asking immediately in an anger voice: "And who are you?"

"Eep!" Not the most masculine noise he could have made but at the moment he couldn't care less; turning on his heels, he ran for the nurse's office with the excuse that he wasn't feeling well and wanted to lie down for a bit.

Chalking it up to being nervous on his first day, the nurse allowed him to lie down until he was feeling better; curling up on his side, Natsu felt ashamed that he had just done that! How was he going to face all them tomorrow and the days after that?

He silently sobbed before something echoed in his head - or better yet, someone's voice... Gray's voice: "_I'm gonna save you_". Tears stopped as he wiped them away before sitting up and shaking his head; "Now its my turn to save myself,"

He stayed there until the bell rung, saying a short goodbye to the nurse before heading to Calculus; being back in a math class eased his earlier turmoil and soon enough he had found himself in Psychology, chatting with a classmate.

"So where are you from, Natsu?" Romeo, a junior, asked as they sat next to one another.

"Lamina..." He replied with a smile.

Once class was over, they said their goodbyes and the rosette realized he might have made another friend; feeling giddy he headed to the cafeteria - maybe Sting would be there? Or Romeo?

"Natsu!" Sting's voice from his left brought his cobalt eyes over in excitement; he waved before weaving his way through the crowd just barely missing the curious gaze of one onyx-eyed senior.

"Let's go..." The duo headed into the cafeteria to get their lunch, chatting amongst themselves unaware that a few feet away stood the angry redhead that made Natsu run away plus very curious, unsatisfied onyx eyes peering around.

Natsu had just gotten his lunch, paid for it and was currently grabbing a few napkins when he heard his name except it wasn't Sting's voice... and it wasn't Romeo's...

( - - - - )

**Csilla: So the first chapter is finally done~! DUN DUN! Who called out to Natsu? (LOL, like you all can't guess~ ouo)**

**Chapter two is already underway ;)**

**Anyone like my version of Sting? Yes/No -first time writing him- ... -sobs-**


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu?" A voice he had only heard in his memory called out to him; standing beside him, looking just as surprised as he looked was Gray! His heart leapt a bit as the other's name slipped past his lips: "Gray!"

The next thing the rosette knew: a mixture of warm citrus and lavender aroma were filling his nose before pulling away to show the raven staring down at him; relief and happiness were clearly shown in the wide onyx eyes before him.

Finally realizing what the raven had just done, Natsu retorted: "Di-Did y-you ha-have to do that?!" in an embarrassed whisper.

"You should eat with me," All the rosette could see was the smile from the person he fell in love with; with a short nod, he was led over to a table where he was introduced immediately to the other students. Feeling elated by being reunited with the person who saved him months ago, he forgot about Sting who stood yards away with a deep scowl on his face.

Stopping at a small round table, the raven began the introductions as the duo stood in front of the remaining empty chairs: "Right here is," pointing to the blonde girl beside Natsu who smiled in return, "Lucy... next to her is Loki," the teen beside her gave a short wave, "next up is the oddest couple in school, Jellal and Erza," when cobalt eyes found themselves seeing the red headed demon-women from before he hid behind Gray thus pausing the introductions.

"Ah! You're the guy from before!" All anger from their first encounter was gone as Erza seemed surprised to see the rosette again; likely forgetting she was the reason he fled.

"I take you've met," The raven somehow figuring out what had likely gone down between them; his rosette winter-time romance nodded quickly signalling the raven to continue on with the introductions: "and this is Angel,"

The white-haired girl gave a short wave before focusing back on something else - someone that forced unease to flood Natsu's system as the thought occurred to him. _Gray._

The two of them sat down between Lucy and Angel; the rosette seemed to hit it off with the other's friends but like every new student - he felt 'out-of-place' when they brought up people he didn't know. Still he was overjoyed that he found Gray again so those feelings were pushed aside as he answered all the questions everyone was asking him until one question came up: "So how do you and Gray know one another?"

It was Angel who asked this. This being the only thing the girl had said to him.

Cobalt eyes flickered up to onyx ones that reflected the same emotions and thoughts as he was; they could feel attention on them, the raven cleared his throat: "Well, we met over winter break..."

"...Yeah, at the Lamina Scale Resort" Natsu added on as he cautioned a glance around the table; every single face screamed that they knew both were hiding something from them.

When no one pushed the issue, their conversations became light again until the bell dismisses the students from the cafeteria rang; the raven immediately walked side-by-side with his rosette chatting up Natsu's schedule, oblivious to the second glare directed in their direction.

"Who adopted you?" The rosette could easily read between the lines of what Gray was referring to; nodding gently, "His name is Igneel... he adopted me a few months ago and it wasn't until recently that I was all moved in... he's nice... and," grinning, "he has a son about half my age named Romeo," He explained as they walked the halls to their next class.

Without any hesitation in his voice, the raven made a simple demand: "I'm coming over after school,"

"Alright~" Natsu chuckled before feeling something take a firm but comforting hold on his hand; cobalt eyes softened - he hadn't been alone in still caring deeply for the other: Gray had continued to feel the same for him!

**[After School]**

Once school released its hold, Natsu was led by his hand towards the student parking; the raven kept his hold, ignoring the gossip breaking out around them, as he walked until he stopped behind a parked black Honda Civic. Without needing words, both males sat in their respective seats then Gray drove away from the students before the buses could pull out. Aside from the rosette giving directions to his new home, both teens enjoyed the blissful silence and company of the other.

After ten minutes of driving, Natsu announced: "Alright, here we are~" with a wide grin, pointing to a cozy one story home with a truck already parked in the driveway.

Pulling up next to the other vehicle, the raven caught sight of who he automatically assumed was 'Igneel' - a tanned man was bent over the engine of the truck; grease smears decorating his face, hands and clothes.

"I'm home, Igneel" Gray mentally congratulated himself for guessing right as he turned off the engine and stepped out of his car; the rosette stepped out and walked over to the adult, who immediately greeted him back before taking notice of the raven.

"Made a friend on the first day, huh?" Igneel chuckled deeply, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"A-Actually... its more of a reunion for us," scratching his chin Natsu glanced back at Gray before looking back at his adopted father, "we met before... before I was put into foster care," wanting to lighten the darken mood with a chuckle, "actually, Gray was the one who saved me~"

Eyes widening, Igneel walked briskly over to the raven before thanking the teen for what he had done; "I-It w-was n-nothing..." feeling embarrassed now, Gray was beginning to think that this man was trustworthy enough to take care of Natsu.

"Natsu-nii!" A child's voice called out from the house, the raven turned to see a small boy with dark purple (almost black) hair running and hugging his friend.

_Romeo...?_

The rosette wrapped his arms around the child laughing, "C'mon Romeo... we have guest... say 'hello' first,"

The boy did as he was told and greeted Gray with an innocent smile; clearing his throat, earning the attention from all the non-adults Igneel suggested that Gray stay for dinner.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Yush! A new chapter~ sorry it took so long to write...**

**I mostly need to flesh out all the ideas/events I have for this fanfic so please, by all means: get on my case about updating :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Csilla: I'm trying hard to write even with work being crappy ;-;**

**&Kris and my boyfriend being busy so I'm on my own, lol... **

( - - - - )

Lying in bed that night, Natsu grinned to himself as memories of the dinner flooded the forefront of his mind; the raven had literally kept a watchful gaze on Igneel throughout the meal. Being protected again bubbled previous emotions of their first meeting - the first time Gray protected him - to the surface. A longing look as he turned on his side, staring at his cell phone as it laid perched on his night stand; the raven had given him his number but not without expressing his relief that Natsu was safe and sound in his new home.

/*flashback*/

_"Here," holding out a folded sheet of torn paper, "my number, just in case... you're ever in trouble at school," A small smile tugged at their lips before Gray added in one last breath, "I'm happy for you, Natsu... You were able to find a good home and," onyx met cobalt, "and you were able to help me keep my promise to you"_

_"Gray..." Any further thoughts on pushing the conversation went straight to the wind when warmth pressed hesitantly against his lips but as quickly as it happened. It ended._

_"See you tomorrow at school then," The raven smiled before leaving; the moment he pulled away in his car, tan fingers pressed against their owner's lips while memories of their previous encounter at the resort flooded his mind. That eventful night when they first met, the rosette never expected Mr. Popular would end up wanting to spend time with the lonely teen over the fan-girls._

_Remaining in the same spot, Natsu hadn't taken notice of the person approaching him until Igneel's voice was heard beside him; jumping slightly with obvious surprise, the rosette was speechless but that didn't stop his adopted father from speaking: "So he's the one you mentioned about finding someday, huh?"_

_Color immediately flooding his face with a color that matched almost identically with his hair, the young teen stammered, "W-Well... ye-yeah,"_

_Silence fell between the father-son duo relaxing the color away from Natsu's face slowly before the rosette asked, "Is that weird?"_

_"Weird that you the person you were looking forward to seeing was a guy? Hmm... not really... no," shaking his head with a short chuckle, "Or maybe you meant was it weird that you found him so quickly? I mean you were in foster care for months before I adopted you and gave you a home," glancing down Igneel wondered for a brief moment if it was too much to say that last part but the small smile that broke out on the teen's face was more than enough proof that he had done just that; continuing off, he quickly added: "I'm glad I was able to help you find him... Ever since I found out about what happened to you previously, I've been wanting to meet the kid who 'saved' you and thank him,"  
_

/*/

Natsu rolled over, his arm limply lying over his eyes as he grinned; he hadn't expected that when Igneel adopted him that his new home would lead him straight to the raven again. He was positive he would be searching for the other endlessly. Eyes feeling heavy, one last thought passed through the rosette's mind '_I should probably... confess to him... soon... shouldn't... I..._' before he was overcome by sleep.

/*dream*/

_If Natsu had to choose what his favorite pastime was, he would say for certainty it was watching the sky with a sketchpad and pencil; he loved the vast blue sky that reminded him of Gray. He often drew and doodled in hopes to someday when they found one another again to show him all the things he had done in their time apart. Of course, his anti-social personality had labeled as a loner without any friends in foster care. He knew the likeliness of someone as old as he was getting adopted was practically nonexistent and yet, every time a family came looking - a small part of him hoped secretly to be picked._

_His hope of finding Gray slowly diminishing with each passing day until he had become completely withdrawn and solely focused on drawing, which had become a habit. Cobalt eyes dancing across the page with each stroke, he had no idea someone had walked up to him until a small child's voice spoke up from behind him: "Oh wow! You're really amazing, niisan!"_

_Chancing a glance, the rosette saw a small boy with short black hair and a spiky cowlick standing behind him; slowly nodding his head, the boy simply sat down next to him, chatting about how he wished he was better and if Natsu could teach him how to draw._

_"Oh yeah, my name's Romeo... what's yours, niisan?" The boy finally getting around to introducing himself after all that talk about drawing._

_"Uh... N-Natsu," The teen wasn't used to people talking to him, other than the lady who cared for him but then again, she only spoke to him to inform him it was time to eat/sleep._

_Heavy footsteps approached them, onyx eyes glanced up to see a tall tanned man looking down at him slightly amused before crouching down with a chuckle: "So this is where you ran off to, Romeo"_

_"Ah! Dad! This is Natsu," snatching the sketchpad from the rosette, "look! Isn't he amazing?" showing the man what Natsu had been working on moments before._

_"Wow! You're right," Romeo's dad laughed before noticing the hard onyx eyes glaring at him, unease swirling about in them; the man carefully took the sketchbook before flipping through the pages upon pages of artwork._

_He took in the amazing close-ups on the eyes and various body parts of someone, who was obviously close with the silent rosette before handing the book back to the boy himself._

_"So what happened to the person in your book?" He asked softly, causing the teen to tense for a moment before he muttered almost inaudible: "He's waiting for me to find him,"_

_A feminine voice cleared her throat before speaking: "Mr. Igneel... I have the paperwork ready now,"_

_"I change my mind," glancing back at the foster mother, "If it would be no trouble, I'd like to adopt Natsu instead..." when the women disappeared, Romeo pounced on his father excitedly._

_"So that means Natsu is gonna be my brother?" The child asked with the biggest smile on his face._

_Igneel looked over at the awestruck teenager before vowing, "If you won't mind being apart of this family of guys, I'd like to help you find that person whose waiting for you"_

_It was this promise that re-lit the hope in the rosette's chest as the teen started crying - something he hadn't done since the first night at foster care._

/*/

Meanwhile in two house on different corners of the town, two teens spat venom at the 'obstacle' in their way before promising themselves that they would have what they desired no matter what. The love of the person they were deeply head-over-heels in love with. The revenge against the person they despised most of all.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: After fleshing out my orginal idea, it wasn't long enough so I decided to show a flashback of when Natsu first met Igneel and Romeo~**

**&&I didn't want to take away from what I want in the next chapter! Yes, Steph is working hard to work ahead :D**

**-bows- **


End file.
